Letting you go
by Roz
Summary: Autobots are immortal, for lack of a better word, while their human counterparts are not. Sam pays the ultimate sacrifice in the fight against the Deceptions and Bumblebee deals with the consequences [implied death scene, 2007 movieverse].


**Title:** Letting you go

**Rating: **PG-13

**Author: **Roz

**Summary: **Autobots are immortal, for lack of a better word, while their human counterparts are not. Sam pays the ultimate sacrifice in the fight against the Deceptions and Bumblebee deals with the consequences [implied death scene, set after the 2007 movie.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of course, otherwise I might be a little richer. Lyrics are taken from 20 Good Reasons, by Thirsty Merc, a great Australian band. If you would like to archive, go right ahead but let me know so that I can visit your site as well. This is only my 2nd TF fic. I still have never seen an episode, but have been reading up! Please leave a review.

**A/N:** I have spent ages trying to reformt this story a thousand times over. keeps stuffing up my editting, so if things look a bit out of wack...i just gave up in the end. Please leave a review.

* * *

_So tell me why_

_Should I let you go _

_Give me 20 go__od reasons _

_I need to know_

* * *

Bumblebee always knew that he was going to be faced with this situation eventually. After all, it was only a matter of time. Optimus Prime had warned him of getting too close to the humans but it wasn't something that he had any control over. It wasn't something that he regretted, being Sam's guardian had been some of the best years of his life. But now, he had failed his human. 

As Bumblebee gazed around at the rocky terrain around him, he couldn't help but feel so desolate, so helpless. The ground was muddy and torn apart, the grass ripped up by huge metallic talons. Potholes and smoke covered the once peaceful field. Now it was a warzone, harsh screams and the sound of wrenching steel filled the air. Jets zoomed past overhead and the ground trembled from giant steps being taken by giant beasts. Metal forms wrestled with each other and the sound of plasmas detonating would've deafened any normal human. Prime's voice sung out clear over the battle, commands being frantically shouted back and forth between the commander and his troops but Bumblebee saw and heard nothing. All that he was focused on was the tiny form in his hands.

His human. His Sam was dying.

* * *

_They say love hurts_

_I wrote that book _

_I climbed that wall_

_I had one look _

_But you just came around _

_To say hello_

* * *

He remembered first seeing the boy at the dusty caryard. Back then, he didn't know anything about Sam. He knew the facts about the human. His ancestory, the reason why he was so important to the Autobot cause. Back then, Sam was only a mark, a thing to protect for the greater good. The yellow mech didn't know Sam's love for technology, his never ending goofiness, or the puppy dog crush he had on Mikaela. He didn't know about his little dog, his annoying but ever-loving parents or just how much emotion the human could place on objects. He was just a protein based, organic being with limited intellect and the need for a car. So Bumblebee had fulfilled the child's desire. He willingly let the boy enter him and take a seat. He remembered the feeling of the boy's hands skimming along his hood, playing with his rusty paintjob. No one had ever touched him like that. He also remembered the boys body nestled into his seat, his body heat warming him up from the inside out. It was not a feeling that he was used to, yet it was not unpleasant. In fact, it was more comforting then anything. The child's gentle hands curled themselves around the steering wheel, and had washed and cared for his bodywork more then the Autobot could remember. It was a feeling that the little mech wished he could bring back more then world itself. 

Oh, how he wished once again for the pleasantly boring days of taking Sam back and forth to school, going on Sunday adventures to places that they'd never explored before. They would meet with the others at the lookout and would just sit in easy silence, enjoying the scenery and each others company. Bumblebee even wished that he could go back to the awkward situations of being around when Sam and Mikaela would seem to forget that he was a sentient being, not just a lifeless car, and would get a bit excited just being with each other.

But by then, things were beginning to change. What was it that the humans used to say? Time waits for no one? Sometimes it amused the Autobot how clever the humans actually were. After Optimus sent out the call to the other Autobots, some had intercepted the signal and had started to arrive at the little planet called Earth. Everything seemed to be going well.

* * *

_But life is life_

_And things will change _

_Like scenes upon an actor's stage _

_Tomorrow comes today _

_For all we know_

* * *

Then one weekend everything changed. Bumblebee proceeded to pick up Sam and Mikaela from school, his music choices filling Sam with apprehension. The music was edgy and uneasy, definitely different from what Bumblebee usually chose for the ride home. The cabin seemed colder, and the Camaro drove sedately, almost as if Bumblebee had something on his mind and wasn't concentrating on the road at all. 

Sam looked at Mikaela who looked back at Sam. She raised her eyebrows and Sam shook his head.

"Bumblebee, is everything alright?" Sam asked his car. The only reply he got was an agitated rev of the engine. "Uhm, ok then. You let me know if there is something wrong though." If Bumblebee didn't want to talk to him, he couldn't force the mech to. Sam leaned back in his seat and proceeded to enjoy the ride home.

Suddenly, Sam sat up straight and stared out the window in amazement. They had just missed the turnoff to his house!

"Bumblebee? I think you missed the turn!" Sam turned back around in his seat to look at his house diminishing in the distance. "I think my parents might notice if I don't turn up to do my homework!" Sam tried to lighten the mood with a bit of humour, but it was lost on the car as Bumblebee proceeded up the road to the lookout.

Sam had a sinking feeling in his stomach as they reached the summit and he saw the other Autobots in their vehicle mode.

"Bumblebee? What's happening?" Mikaela broke her silence, looking around uneasily as the other robots changed modes and approached the Camaro. In reply, Bumblebee stopped and opened up the doors. Once the humans stepped out, he changed forms and looked down at them. Still quiet.

"Greetings Sam." The deep voice of Optimus Prime reached the boy's ears as he turned away from his car to face the commander.

"Uhm, hi Optimus. What brings you to our part of the woods this lovely evening?" Sam tried to warm up the icy atmosphere. "Good news I hope!"

Optimus regarded the human and his soldiers in turn. "I'm afraid not Sam Witwicky."

The humans slumped against a tree in shock when the truth was revealed.

Starscream had returned with his legion of Decepticons.

So began another battle for planet Earth.

* * *

_So tell me why_

_Should I let you go_

_Give me 20 good reasons _

_I need to know_

* * *

The war raged strongly between the Transformers. The Decepticons fighting for power, the Autobots fighting for the defence of the humans. The Decepticons had attacked ferociously and the Autobots had gone to defend. As always. Sam had decided to aid his robotic friends but they had refused his help, knowing that as a human Sam was more likely to be hurt in a battle. That did not deter the human. He still helped wherever he could and would quietly sneak off and help in the missions so that eventually Optimus had no choice but to let Sam help. 

The Decepticons had been forced back by the Autobots in the last fight and many enemy mechs had been injured. They had slunk off into hiding to repair themselves and it had been weeks since the Autobots had seen or heard from them. At the moment, the Transformers seemed to be in a stale mate.

To make good use of the short peaceful period, Optimus Prime had decided that they should move their operation to a place more secluded and secret. The government had built them a safe place where they could live and call home. An alternative Ark it had sounded like. Hence, they had all transformed and rolled out. Optimus led the way, with his troops following along behind. Ironhide and Ratchet were close by his side, with Bumblebee trailing along behind with the other Autobots that had joined them. Sam was curled up in the front seat, sleeping soundly. They had been on the road for a good three hours. Bumblebee smiled to himself while admiring the scenery, beautiful fields lining the roads, green from last nights rain.

Suddenly the Autobot's world exploded. Bumblebee could vaguely hear Optimus Prime's voice yelling orders as the vehicles all skidded along the road. Everything was just so confusing. There was smoke everywhere and dirt filled the sky. The Camaro veered off the road and tried to stabilise as Sam was jerked awake by the sudden movements.

"What's happening Bumblebee?" Sam yelled over the roar of the engine as the Autobot tore through the fields lining the road. In reply, the car skidded to a standstill and opened it's doors tossing out the human occupant unceremoniously onto the ground.

Sam looked up in awe as his car shifted modes and Bumblebee stood before him in all his glory.

"The Decepticons have ambushed us!" Ironhide's rough voice cut through the air. The other Autobots had all changed modes and stood in defensive positions, waiting for the next attack.

"Autobots, hold your ground." Prime ordered.

"It's Starscream!" Ratchet shouted, pointing overhead. A jet howled overhead, banked steeply and opened fire with plasma canons.

"Autobots, attack!" Prime commanded as the world blew apart.

Dust filled the air and the sound of mechanical screams could be heard. Bumblebee threw himself into the melee, taking on the Decepticons that had lay in waiting. Barricade had targeted him, probably to take revenge form their last showdown.

"Are you afraid weakling Autobot?" The dark Decepticon sneered as it thundered towards the yellow mech. Bumblebee didn't think it deserved a response. Blows rained down as the two wrestled. Sam could only try his best to stay out of the way as the two danced around him. However, luck was not on his side.

* * *

_And at the point_

_There was no pain_

_There was no sky_

_There was no rain_

_All there was was you_

_And your sweet face_

* * *

Bumblebee tried his best to keep an eye on his human but the Decepticon was all over him. No matter where he turned, or what defensive position he struck Barricade was there to counteract. Slowly but surely, the yellow mech began to sustain some injuries. Cuts here and there, fractures in his armour plating. The yellow mech knew that he would have to attack to have any chance of defeating this Decepticon. So with all his strength the Autobot struck, landing an unexpected and sudden blow to Barricade. 

The Decepticon stumbled, and stepped backwards to steady himself. Slowly, Bumblebee saw the whole situation play out in front of him. Sam looked up in terror as the Transformer began to fall and knew that there was no way that he was going to be able to move away in time. Bumblebee stretched out his hand to catch the Decepticon, the only time he would ever a helping hand, but knew he was too late. Sam tried to roll desperately away, and the yellow mech watched in horror as the Decepticon stepped down, solidly onto the humans leg, crushing it. Sam's scream of pain was lost amongst the battle but reverberated through the Camaro's audio receptors.

Barricade glanced down, not alike the same way a human would if they stepped upon a twig. "Ah, the protein based human. Pathetic." He then went to flick the child away as one would with an ant but was unceremoniously tackled with such force that the Decepticon struck the ground, breaking some of his external armour.

Bumblebee's fists were a blur as they pummelled the enemy bot stricken on the ground. He had never felt so much fury boil up within him, the anger clouding his mind, his rage all consuming. The only thing that he wanted to do was kill the Decepticon that had injured his Sam.

"Ratchet! I need you here now!" Bumblebee opened up his digital communications, frantically trying to reach the CMO.

"I'm a little busy at the moment..." Ratchet glanced around at his yellow friend while keeping an angry Blackout at bay. "What's the problem?"

"Frag it, I need you NOW! It's Sam. He's been hurt...hurt badly." The younger Autobot was beside himself with worry, not even thinking about his enemy at the present moment. Barricade had seemed to be beaten into submission and lay on the ground in an apparent offline pile.

"Look, I'm on my way. Just give me some time." Ratchet knew just how much that human meant to Bumblebee.

"Then hurry. Sam needs you." The younger Autobot ran back towards his human friend, forgetting all about Barricade.

"Barricade to Starscream. Target Bumblebee. I repeat, target Bumblebee." The black Decepticon grinned evilly as he sent the silent transmission to his commander. "Your feelings will always make you weak", he muttered as he staggered back up to his feet.

"This had better be worth it Barricade." The jet's voice coldy replied.

"Oh, it will be. Trust me, it will be worth it." Barricade started to run towards the middle of the battle, leaving the young Autobot and injured human to the mercy of the Decepticon leader.

* * *

_So tell me why_

_Should I let you go _

_Give me 20 go__od reasons _

_I need to know_

* * *

Bumblebee skidded to his knees, and gently scooped up Sam. The human screamed as the Autobot jarred his mangled leg. 

"**DON'T TOUCH ME!**" The pain in the human's voice nearly made the Autobot drop him with fear. The child whimpered and gripped onto Bumblebee's finger to help deal with the agony.

"Oh Sam. I'm so sorry." Bumblebee spoke into his digital communicator, even though he knew that the boy couldn't hear him. "Just hold on, Ratchet will be here soon."

There was a sound on the edge of his senses, something with a really shrill whine was trying to get his attention but the Autobot only had eyes and ears for the small being in his hands.

It would prove to be his undoing.

"BUMBLEBEE! LOOK OUT!" Ratchet's voice ripped through his thoughts and the Autobot looked up in alarm at the medic, just as his world turned white.

There was a thunderous explosion and the yellow mech found himself in what seemed to be another dimension altogether. The world was upside down, his optics were fuzzy and there was a shrill ringing in his audio receptors. Pain. There was unmentionable pain. It clouded his receptors, every part of him was screaming for attention.

Bumblebee had had this feeling before. That one time in the city where he had lost both his legs in Starscream's attack. The yellow mech looked down at himself and wasn't surprised to find himself leaking energon from several places. His external armour looked like a mess and he noted with unattached interest that he couldn't move his left leg. His optics were drawn to his hand which was stained red with Sam's fluid. His blood.

But his hand was empty. No, no, _no, no_**, _NO!_** Where was the human? Where was Sam? Without his protection, there was no way the child would've survived a full frontal attack from Starscream. The world swum crazily in front of the little Autobot's optics.

"Sam? SAM!" Bumblebee shouted out, forgetting that he couldn't project any verbal vocalization. "Where are you...WHERE ARE YOU? "

Suddenly, the Camaro spied something that would've made his pump stop. There was a dusty figure on the ground. The boy was face down in the muddy grass, one hand sprawled out, the other at his side. The mangled leg was staining the grass red and the Transformer couldn't tell if the boy was breathing or not.

He wasn't moving.

* * *

_The streets were filled_

_With guilty hearts_

_And here was I right from the start_

_I lost everything_

_When I lost you_

* * *

"Sam!" Bumblebee dragged himself over to the child. "Sam?" He was afraid to touch the child, he knew just how fragile the humans were. 

"Bumblebee, are you alright?" Ratchet was running towards him. He had seen Starscream unleash his entire arsenal on the unsuspecting Autobot. All the Transformers had been thrown to the ground by the ensuing shockwave and Ratchet had had a sinking feeling in his chest.

"Ratchet? Ratchet...I need you here now more then ever." The catch in the yellow bot's voice brought a chill to the medic.

"What's wrong? Bumblebee? What's the matter?" Silence answered him back.

Bumblebee gently picked up Sam. The child rolled his head and slowly opened his eyes. They stared up at the Autobot with a diminishing light.

"B-Bumblebee?" Sam's hand groped blindly for the larger finger of the robot. Once it found it's target, the child latched on for dear life. "B-Bee...I think, I think I'm dying."

"No...No...Don't say that." Bumblebee dipped his head and brought the child closer to his chest. Sam coughed roughly and the Autobot looked on in horror as the child splattered blood all over his armour.

Ratchet skidded to a halt in front of the scene before him. The smaller mech was hunched over the still body of the humanoid, clutching the child to his chest as if being close to his spark would revive the child. The CMO quietly stepped up to the Camaro and looked down at the dying boy.

He knew just by looking there was nothing any of them could do.

"Oh, Bumblebee." The sorrow in his voice was palpable.

"Can you help? Surely you can fix him?" Bumblebee pleaded with the medic, to which Ratchet just shook his head.

Another harsh cough brought the yellow bot's attention back on the boy. The child was fading in his arms and there was nothing he could do.

"B-Bee?" Sam's eyes looked up at his friend with eyes dazed with pain. "Bee? I'm sorry. S-Sorry for getting in the way."

By now, all the Autobot's had gathered around the scene. The Decepticons had used Starscream's distraction to retreat. Prime and the others kept silent as they watched on in sadness.

Bumblebee violently shook his head at Sam's apology. He gently touched the boy's heart, then motioned at his own spark. "Do not apologize, it was not your fault, it was mine."

Sam observed his car's sad face, slumped shoulders and read his mind. "N-not your fault. L-Look after M-Mikaela." The child started to cough violently, his jerks causing his leg to bang against the mechanoid, which then made his retch with pain. The agony causing the boy to have tears rolling down his face, the salty liquid mixing with his blood in the Autobot's palm.

"I-I think...this is really it. I...I think it's o-over. I think...I h-have to g-go." The boy drew in some harsh, shallow breaths, the pain overwhelming his senses and making him grip the Autobot's finger tighter.

_So tell me baby why_

_Should I let you go _

_Give me 20 go__od reasons _

_I need to know_

Bumblebee sang sadly as the boy's lifeforce ebbed away. He could feel the child's body temperature dropping rapidly, his heart slowing down steadily. The little Autobot knew that the boy didn't have much more time in this world.

_Give me 20 good reasons_

_Good reasons_

_I need to know_

_Give me 20 good reasons_

_Give me 20 good reasons_

_To let you go_

Sam smiled sadly, a bittersweet vision with blood staining his lips red. "I-I'm afraid you don't have a choice Bee."

The boy's breathing grew progressively shallower and his eyes closed.

Then Sam let go of Bumblebee's finger.

* * *


End file.
